


Eret-Centric Oneshots :)

by HeatherNamaraYT



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avian Charles | Grian, Avian Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Avian F1NN5TER (Video Blogging RPF), Avian Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Avian Scott | Smajor1995 | Dangthatsalongname, BAMF Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Blind Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Business Bay, Business Bay as a family, Charles | Grian and Scott | Smajor1995 | Dangthatsalongname and Eret and F1NN5TER are siblings, El Rapids, El Rapids as a family, Eret Redemption (Video Blogging RPF), Eret-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Eretbrine, Finn fucking snapped, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghostbur, God F1NN5TER (Video Blogging RPF), He/Him Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Isolation, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Monarch Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), New L’Manberg, SMP Earth - Freeform, She/Her Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Charles | Grian, Winged Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Winged F1NN5TER (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Scott | Smajor1995 | Dangthatsalongname, awesamdad, run for your life, why is bbh's tag his real name?!?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherNamaraYT/pseuds/HeatherNamaraYT
Summary: This is just a collection of Eret-Centric oneshots :)Lots of Fluff, Angst, Crack and absolutely no Romance!Updates are gonna be rather random, you have been warned...
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Eret, Eret & Charles | Grian, Eret & Darryl Noveschosch, Eret & F1NN5TER (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Karl Jacobs, Eret & Luke | Punz, Eret & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Sam | Awesamdude, Eret & Scott | Smajor1995 | Dangthatsalongname, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 93
Kudos: 363





	1. Dadza'a Visit [T]

Eret sat on the edge of the fountain, deep in thought. Outside their castle walls, Schlatt and Wilbur were dead, Tubbo was president and Dream was starting to display his power over the SMP.

“I miss the old days...” they sighed. 

The peace was shattered by a knock on the door. That was weird, people normally just burst in and took things. 

Eret made their way down to the big door, pushing with all their strength to open the doors. It’d been a while since they’d had a visitor. 

Phil stood sheepishly on the other side.

“Sorry if I woke you mate.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Eret laughed. “Didn’t sleep. What brings you to the most undesirable location on the SMP?”

Phil’s brow creased with worry, and he made a mental note to address that later. “I’ve just been going round and introducing myself to people. Most people seem to not like me because of Wilbur, Techno and Tommy.”

“Well it’s nice to meet you, my name is Eret and everyone hates me.” They said, still smiling.

Phil frowned. “Would I be able to come in?” He asked. 

Eret nodded, pulling the door open a bit more, wincing slightly as the hinges protested. They led Phil down the halls into the base of one of the towers, which Eret had turned into a small sitting room.

Phil settled on the couch,while Eret curled themselves up on the armchair, seeking comfort in the worn woollen blanket.

“Eret, I know it isn’t my place toask but why do I never see you around the SMP or New L’Manberg?” Phil asked gently, watching Eret’s hands fiddle nervously with the blankets.

They reminded him of when he first brought Wilbur home, and how long it took him to warm up to him and Techno.

“I’m not welcome. They don’t like me. So I stay here in my castle and make sure that the lands are safe. The only person who really seeks me out is Bad, for our monthly trade meeting.”

Phil froze in shock. “...How long has it been since you left this castle?” He asked softly.

Eret frowned. “Not since November 16th, I think.”

Phil’s gaze hardened. “Right then, c’mon, let’s go to New L’Manberg.”

Eret looked up in shock. “What? But-“

“No buts. Let’s go.”

And so they went, Phil gently pulling Eret along out into the world, and the down the path to the great walls.

Phil pulled them out of the castle walls, and along the path towards New L’Manberg. They passed Sapnap and Karl on the way, who stared in shock. Eret had not been seen in the SMP in a long time. 

Tubbo and Tommy looked up as they saw Phil coming towards them.

“Hey Phil how have you bee—” Tubbo froze in shock. “Eret?!”

Eret stepped slightly back, raising their hands slightly in defence. Phil sighed. 

“Tubbo, Tommy, would you guys have any ideas as to why Eret feels like everyone hates them?” He asked.

Tommy glared at Eret and mumbled something under his.

Phil raised his eyebrow. “What was that Tommy?” He asked.

“Maybe that’s because everyone does!” Tommy spat.

“TOMMY!” Phill and Tubbo yelled in synchrony.

Eret just smiled and turned back towards the prime path. “I really appreciate your kindness, Phil.” Eret looked back with a short smile on their face. “But people like me are meant to be alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh this wasn’t meant to be so angstyyyyyyy!
> 
> Have fun with the open ending :)


	2. Eret and Technoblade's Cottage Core Life [T]

Eret didn’t live in the castle anymore. They lived in a small cottage, near Technoblade. 

They felt slightly bad, leaving their knights behind so soon after knighting them, but they trusted Puffy and Hbomb to look after the lands until a new king could be crowned. 

“Oi Eret!” Came a shout.

Eret smirked. “What’s up, Techno.”

“The sky.”

They laughed. “Other than that.”

“Feel like going netherite mining with me?” Techno asked, a netherite pickaxe already along over his shoulder.

“Sure. I need a new axe anyway.” They shrugged, trading their flower crown for a netherite helmet.

Eret and Techno headed through their secret portal, towards the communal netherite mine. 

“Why do we still use the community mine, instead of creating our own?” Eret asked, skirt swishing as they skipped along the red ground. 

Techno sighed. “Because making another one would be too much work. Plus, watching those nerds running in terror when they see us is hilarious.” 

“That’s true.”

They continue on their path, skirting past Piglins, before coming a across a portal some distance from the main nether hub. 

Techno stops sharply, causing Eret to stumble in surprise and trip over their skirt. Their friend looks down at them before holding out a hand.

“Why would you wear that skirt anyway?” He grumbled as he helped Eret up. “I told you you’d trip over it!”

Eret reached down to brush the red dust off their skirt, then peeked over at the portal.

“Ignoring your blatant disregard for fashion, what’s that portal doing here? I thought we were the only ones who lived out in this direction.”

Techno looked around, noticing a road across the lava. “There’s a path back to the nether hub as well...” He trailed off as Dream, Tommy and Sapnap emerged from the portal, arguing. 

“Sucks to suck, Tommy.” Sapnap was crowing. 

“Eret, get behind me.” Techno hissed, reaching for his trident.

Eret quickly obeyed, trying to look as small as possible behind Techno’s large frame.

Tommy glared at Sapnap. “Yeah, well, maybe I would’ve of won if Dream sto—“ Tommy stared in shock at Techno, not noticing Eret standing behind him.

“Tommy what are you looking at?” Dream asked, turning in the direction Tommy was staring. He froze in shock, Sapnap in a similar state beside him.

“Hello Dream, Sapnap, Tommy.” Techno stated, bringing his monotone voice into play.

Tommy’s eyes bulged. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU BASTARD?! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!” He screamed, stomping his feet on the ground.

Dream and Sapnap snorted at his outburst, while Techno just stared at him, deadpanned. 

“Can you move?” He asked. “We’re heading to the netherite mines.”

Dream smirked. “Sure thing, come on, let’s stand to the side for the mighty Blade.” He proclaimed, dragging them to the side of the portal.

Sapnap and Tommy spluttered, while Techno picked up his pickaxe, then looked over his shoulder. His turned his head slightly before huffing. “You guys can leave.” He said.

“Why should we?” Sapnap asked, pouting. “And who’s that behind you?”

Technoblade tensed, hand clutching tighter on his trident. Sapnap crossed his arms defiantly, while Tommy looked between Techno and Sapnap, confused. 

Dream narrowed his eyes, noticing the slight flick of green. “Eret come out.” He said, staring Techno in the eyes. 

Sapnap and Tommy’s eyes widened in shock as Eret stepped out from behind Techno, skirt swishing. Techno grunted, grabbing hold of their arm before they could fall over again. 

“Thanks!” Eret trilled, pulling up a facade of carelessness to hide their fear. Though it was probably irrational, they couldn’t shake the underlying fear that Dream would drag them back to the castle to be his puppet. 

Sapnap’s eyes bulged. “What?! Where the hell have you been?!” He asked, waving his arms around like a maniac. 

Dream sighed. “I guess you’ve been off living with Techno?”

“Yup!”

“HOW ARE YOU SO CALM WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING SOMEONE EXPLAIN NOW!” Tommy shrieked, jumping on the netherite floor like in was a trampoline.

“Eret vanished from their castle one day, and their knights refused to tell us anything. Ranboo, who was named Eret’s successor is going to be crowned next weekend, so you might be allowed to visit for that.” Dream explained crossing his arms. 

Tommy eyes widened. “Ranboo’s gonna be king!?” He asked excitedly.

Sapnap facepalmed. “Is that really all you gained from this conversation?” He groaned. 

While this was happening, no one noticed that Techno and Eret had been slowly sliding past them, towards the road across the lava lake.


	3. The Father's Visit [T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah uh... I write too much angst...

Eret was... well they didn’t know what they were.

Were they happy?

Scared?

Nervous?

Today was the day their father was joining the server. Phil had thought it would be good for Niki and Tubbo.

He never mentioned Eret. 

Well it’s not common knowledge that the Captain had three children. Not two. 

Never mind. Eret had plans anyway. They were having a found family fun day at the Castle. Ranboo, Fundy, Puffy, Hbomb and Techno had all sort of adopted each other as Eret’s children/siblings. JGhost might even float by if he felt like it. 

They didn’t need their father’s validation.

They had their own family now. One that actually remembered them. 

———

Laughter filled the once empty castle. Techno and Puffy were sparing, while Fundy watched eagerly, waiting for his turn. Eret was giving Ranboo a piggyback ride while Hbomb was changing into his maid outfit for the sole purpose of traumatising Fundy. 

Their joy was shattered by the sound the front door slamming open and Tommy raucous voice filled the space. 

“Right so Fundy’s somewhere here probably. He lives with the traitor for some reason.” Tommy spat as he led the others down the hallway towards the thrown room. 

Eret froze. They weren’t ready to face their father. Not yet. 

The band of people walked into the thrown room to see chaos. Techno had dragged Puffy and Fundy behind him, sword drawn. Hbomb was frozen in the doorway, maid outfit fully on, while Eret was hugging Ranboo close to their chest, the fear in their eyes hidden by their glasses. 

The other group froze as well. The Captain stared at the face of his eldest, a child he thought he had lost a long long time ago.

“...Eret?” The Captain asked hesitantly, shocked still. 

Eret reacted on pure instinct. The magic inside of them screamed for them to remove the threats. So every person that had burst in were ejected from the castle and the doors slammed shut. 

Hbomb raced to the window, seeing Tommy, Phil, Tubbo, Niki , Dream and the Captain all lying on the ground completely unharmed. He looked back inside to see Ranboo and Techno holding onto Eret as they sobbed violently, luminous white tears pouring down their cheeks. 

“Eret?” Puffy asked, sitting down in front of them. “It’s ok, they’re gone now.”

Eret’s breathing somewhat calmed, much to everyone’s relief. The tears left glowing tracks down their face, the sunglasses sitting lopsided on their nose.

Eret took a deep breath. “I-I’m fine. I overreacted. It’s fine. I’m fine.” They said, clutching their chest. 

Techno looked down at Eret, deadpanned. “You are not fine.” He glared. The smirked. “Not until you eat some of my famous baked potatoes.”

Eret laughed. They laughed long and hard. Puffy and Hbomb were both laughing along with them, Eret and Puffy leaning against each other for support. Ranboo hid his giggles behind his mask while Fundy was full on howling. Techno just stared at them, completely done.


	4. I'M TAKING REQUESTS

I'M TAKONG REQUESTS!!!

WRITE YOUR IDEA OR SUMMARY IN THE COMMENTS ALONG WITH THE PRONOUNS YOUD PREFER I USE! 

Also sorry this has been so angst I didn't intend for this to happen I'm sORRY-


	5. L'Manberg's Mistake [T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ShortFandomPerson
> 
> Prompt: The others see how bad Eret's got during their "exile", and they try to help but they don't let them because they've been so hurt before
> 
> Pronouns: They/Them

Eret didn't sleep that much anymore. Not since that day. But it didn't bother them. They slept enough to keep working, so that was fine. Their castle was finished now. The walls, corridors and roofs. All done. They felt slightly... alone? No. They had work to do. 

By work they meant trade meetings with the Badlands, organising food farms and regulating prices for potions and other rare items. Oh, and sending their magic into the Dream SMP lands, creating a invisible mob-barrier around the exact borders. It excluded the Badlands and L'Manberg, but they were negotiating with the leader of the Badlands about expanding it over the Badlands. 

The leader, BadBoyHalo, wasn't eager about their price of four nether stars to be paid upfront. They tried explaining they needed the beacons in place to regulate the barrier. But the explanation kept getting interrupted by various members of the Dream SMP and the Badlands. 

Not on purpose, of course!

They think.

Hope. 

\---

Fundy was worried about Eret. Every time he saw them, they looked stressed and tired. He couldn't bare to see someone waste away like that, so he brought it up at the next meeting. 

"I'm worried about Eret." Best to get straight to the point. 

Tommy and Wilbur raised their eyebrows while Tubbo frowned and Niki sighed. 

"Me too." She said. "They've been working themselves so hard lately, it's worrying."

Tommy looked between them, incredulous. "You do know your talking about Eret, the Traitor?!" He spat. 

Just as Fundy geared himself up to start arguing, Wilbur stood up. 

"I agree with Niki and Fundy."

Tubbo looked up from his bee. "So do I!" He exclaimed. "Maybe we could go over to Eret's castle with some food, maybe a picnic? Something to take their mind off things?"

Niki nodded. "That's a great idea!" She turned and looked at Tommy expectantly. 

Tommy groaned. "Fine, I'll help."

That morning L'Manberg was very busy. Tommy and Tubbo were harvesting honey, Fundy was collecting berries, Niki was baking and Wilbur had emptied out the entire Htodog van trying to find a large enough basket. And a picnic blanket. 

By the time the sun has reached its peak, they were ready. The citizens of L'Manberg made their way through the Dream SMP, towards Eret's Castle. They passed through the community house quickly, attempting to avoid a confrontation with Dream, Sapnap, George and Punz.

\---

They were in the middle of another trade meeting with the Badlands when there was a loud knock on the castle door. Eret excused themselves and made their way down the corridor to the grand castle doors. The door swung open to reveal an interesting sight. 

The entirety of L'Manberg, carrying a picnic basket, standing in a straightish line with sheepish smiles on their faces. 

What. 

Niki stepped forward. "We've noticed that you've been rather stressed lately and thought maybe you'd like to go for a picnic...?" She trailed off, looking hopefully at Eret. 

They sighed. "I'm sorry, but I'm rather busy today." They explained, and moved to try and shut the door. 

"Eret were worried about you, your look really tired and stressed! Let us help!" Fundy cried out, starting forward. 

Wilbur, Tubbo and Tommy nodded in agreement, Tubbo offering a shy smile. 

Worried?

NOW they were worried?!

"Your worried." They scoffed. "4 months of little to no sleep, endless trade arguments and being yelled at anytime I walk anywhere close to your little country and your WORRIED?!"

Fundy and Niki froze, guilt showing clearly on their faces. Tubbo and Wilbur looked away in shame while Tommy balled his fists and looked anywhere but Eret. 

They rolled their eyes. "You disgust me."

The door slammed shut behind them with a loud bang. 

\---

BadBoyHalo was startled out his thoughts by a loud bang. Eret, the monarch of the Dream SMP had been called away from the meeting by a knock on the door. It seems the conversation didn't go well. 

Bad stood up and headed down the hallway in which Eret had disappeared down earlier. While he had been expecting some negative emotions, he hadn't been expecting the pure emotional hurt rolling off them in waves. 

"Hey." Bad said gently, sliding down next to the Monarch. "What happened?"

Eret sobbed. "They were worried! Their the ones who shunned me, who insulted me on sight, who accused me of every wrongdoing! And now their WORRIED!" He was practically screaming by the end, his body shuddering into Bad's. 

Bad looked at Eret softly, holding them close. "Who?" He asked gently.

"L'Manberg."

The name of the small country made Bad's blood ran cold. The country that had caused so many wounds to his friends who were practically his sons. That had caused Dream to rant and rave with such anger. 

He remembered how overjoyed Dream, George, Sapnap and Punz had been when Eret had joined them, how Dream had come asking for cures to nightmares when Eret would wake up screaming so loud Bad could hear it all the way over in the Badlands. 

His family fought for each other, and Eret was part of the family now.


	6. The Discovery - Winged AU [S]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VO1D_Dragon
> 
> Prompt: Winged Eret?  
> \- either the wings are severely damaged or they just don't like them so they panic when someone finds out.  
> \- hides them under a hooded cape or something. 
> 
> Pronouns: Any (I'm gonna use She/Her coz I want to)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Ok so this is gonna be fun, and I'm totally not gonna be creating a whole new family dynamic out of people that have interacted maybe once at a mcc-)

Eret fell back onto her bed, groaning. Fucking wither skeleton got lucky and hit one of her wings with its sword. 

"Uhhhhhh how do Scott, Finn and Grian deal with." She groaned as her wing throbbed painfully. 

Having a family spread out across multiple different worlds was shit, especially when they were all avian's and couldn't turn to each other for help when times got bad. Like when Grian was kidnapped by The Watchers and they didn't hear from him for a year. Or when Scott joined a Hardcore server and didn't tell them that the server was gonna have a purge. Or when the Dream SMP War occurred and both Eret's wings got broken during one of the many explosions.

It was actually what had convinced her to betray L'Manberg. She knew BadBoyHalo was a sort of Angel-Demon-Watcher-Avian hybrid, and knew he could help with her wings. But he was on Dream's side, and she couldn't exactly tell L'Manberg or the Dream Team that she needed to see Bad because she had broken wings now could she. 

Maybe she could ask Finn to con Mega into letting her on the iDots SMP, where Finn lived. Or get Scott and H to ask for her to join X-Life. Well maybe not X-Life. Having two siblings in a sort-of Hardcore server might give Grian an actual heart attack. 

A lot of loud banging interrupted her thoughts. She sighed and pulled her cape back on, before heading down to the Castle's main entrance. 

"Hello Eret!" Ghostbur said cheerfully. 

Eret rubbed her eyes, staring at Ghostbur in shock. "Ghostbur? What are you doing here?" She asked. 

"Oh, to give you this!" Ghostbur smiled, holding out a piece of paper. "See Technoblade's birthday is coming up, and since him and Phil are really close friends, Phil's throwing him a surprise party! So I'm giving invitations to the few people that Techno is friends with on this server!"

Eret nodded mutely, taking the outstretched invitation. She was still in shock. 

Ghostbur waved as he floated off down the path. "Bye Eret! See you on Thursday!"

Eret shut the door, and leant against it, invitation clasped tightly in her hand. 

"How am I meant to hide the pain and my wings from some of the most observant people on this server?"

\--- 

One full week had passed since Ghostbur stopped by, and it was time for Eret to get ready to go to Techno's party. She would leave at Midnight, and get there early morning, so right on time. Had she not recently been attacked by a wither skeleton, she might of chosen to take the nether. But her wing still hurt as much as before, and she didn't want to make it worse. 

The trip to Techno's house wasn't that bad, though the snow did slow her down. She reached the house a bit early than anticipated, but noticed some tracks across the freshly fallen snow, leading away from the house. Someone must have taken Techno away so they could set up the party. 

She made her way to the front door, and knocked. Then Eret took two steps back and waited. 

The door slammed open and two swords were pointed at her face while a ghost in a blue jumper waved from behind them. 

"Well this is a warm welcome." Eret said dryly. 

She watched as Phil pulled his sword away, then grabbed Tommy's sword and forced him to lower it. 

Phil rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry bout that mate, your a bit early, it startled us." 

"It's no problem."

Phil lead her inside, while Tommy pouted and shot distrustful glances in Eret's direction. Eret set her bag down gently on the floor, before reaching is and pulling out a wrapped object. 

"So where do presents go?" She asked, holding the package awkwardly. 

Tommy grinned. "Over here, c'mon Eret!"

He pulled her over to the lodestone where three presents were already sitting. 

"That ones from Phil, that's from Ghostbur and Glatt and that's my present!" Tommy pointed to each present in turn. 

Eret lay her present next to the Ghosts' present, and turned to look at Phil. 

"Anything I could do to help?" She asked. 

\---

Two hours later, and everyone was hiding in various spots of the main part of Techno's house. Eret and Punz were crouch behind the door, Tommy and Ranboo were hiding in what Tommy called the 'Tommy Box', Niki and Phil were hiding behind Edward while Bad and Skeppy sat behind a conveniently fallen painting. 

Everyone was whispering a giggling quietly when Glatt floated into the house. 

"They're here." He said. "Everyone have their blue ready?"

A low murmur of assent spread through the room before everyone quieted down, listening in anticipation to the slowly increasing sound of Technoblade and Ghostbur. 

"---see the point of this expedition, what's so special about that village?" Techno asked, resting a hand on the door. 

"It was fun!" Ghostbur said, as cheerful as ever. 

Techno just sighed and pushed the door open. 

"SUPRISE!"

The looks on his face was priceless. 

\--- 

One hour in and Techno had finally stopped grumbling. It amused Eret to see that the piglin hybrid hadn't realised how much his friends cared for him. 

"HEY EVERYONE ITS TIME FOR PRESENTS!" The gremlin child screeched, causing Techno's neck to snap in his direction in shock. 

"HEH!?"

Philza patted Techno on the shoulder. "Don't worry mate, we didn't ask people to bring presents, they just did."

Then Phil proceeded to drag the anarchist over to the lodestone, as the parties guests migrated over there themselves. 

Tommy immediately started shoving presents in Techno's arms, who tried to open them and thank the giver before Tommy sent him the next one. 

It was no surprise that in a matter of minutes there were only two presents left. Techno disentangled himself from Phil, who he'd hugged in a moment of gratitude and grabbbed Eret's present. She tensed slightly as he pulled out the special flower crown. 

"It's enchanted to never wilt of break." She quickly explained, before shrinking back slight as Techno stared at her. 

He looked thoughtfully at the flower crown before pulling his own crown off his head and replacing it with the flower one. 

"I'm never taking this off." Then he looked over at Tommy. "As I can see from the badly wrapped package in your hands, you have gotten me three gold pickaxes. Why have you done this."

Eret sagged in relief, and almost missed Tommy's response. She was so glad he didn't hate it. 

"Well you know how you hate my cobblestone tower?" Tommy started sheepishly. Techno nodded. 

The gremlin sighed. "I thought I'd let you tear it down as a birthday present."

Techno's face split into a wide grin. He grabbed the pickaxes and dashed to the door. 

Phil sighed before gesturing to the others. "Looks like we're watching Techno tearing down a tower."

They all followed Technoblade outside, Eret's cape had just gotten dry after her long walk, now it was going to be all wet again. This was great. She could feel Phil's eyes watching her as she walked carefully towards the tower, trying not to wince as her wings pulled painfully at her shoulders. 

Techno quickly climbs to the top of the tower and destroys a third of it before the first pickaxe breaks. Tommy cheers, glad the hours he and Phil spent figuring it out had paid off. The tower was down in seconds, and Techno tackled Tommy into a hug. 

"That was the best present ever." He claimed, pulling away and patting the gremlin on the back. 

Then he was hit in the face with a snowball. 

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Phil and Tommy screeched in unison, pelting Techno is snow. 

He growled and threw one at Phil, who ducked and the flying piece of snow smacked Niki in the face. Everything seemed to freeze. 

She grinned. "Oh your on!" 

The field dissolved into madness, snow flying in all direction. Eret ducked and weaved as quickly as she could, feeling that if one snowball hit her she'd fall to the ground and not be able to get up. She was doing particularly well at avoiding the show until she managed to stumble into Punz's warpath. 

"Oh no." She gulped and he smirked and launched a snowball at her. It smashed into her chest and she stumbled slightly, fighting to regain her balance. She could see Punz looking slightly worried, but before she could even claim to be alright, she tipped over sideways and landed on her injured wing. 

The noise that ripped from her throats was something like a low groan, but it was enough to get everyone's attention. She could vaguely see Punz and some other people running over towards her, she could hear they worried voices, but sleep called for her and she answered. 

\---

What had started as a playful snow fight had ended with an injury. Phil skidded down next to Punz, who was shaking Eret, trying to convince her to stay awake. 

"What happened?" Phil asked, reaching forward to check Eret pulse. He was relieved to find it beating steadily. 

Punz shrugged. "I'm not sure. I hit her with a snow ball and it must of unbalanced her a bit? One moment she was standing and the next she was lying on the ground groaning." He explained, hands gripping Eret's worriedly. 

Phil nodded. "I'll carry her inside, we'll have to send everyone home." He was addressing Techno but Punz stiffened slightly. 

"I'm staying. And I'll be the one to carry her."

Phil sighed and nodded, watching as Punz carefully slipped his arms under Eret, hoisting her up. 

Techno had already moved off to say his goodbyes, and Tommy walked next to Phil as they followed Punz and Eret into Technoblade's house. They got her settled down on the bed, but as Phil stepped forward with some potions, Punz blocked him. 

"Punz you have to stand aside so I can treat her." Phil said, as Punz moved into a fighting stance. 

Punz looked at them. "Before you do anything answer this question. What's your opinion on Avian's?"

Phil, Techno and Tommy's eyes widened, and Phil looked down at the cape that covered Eret's shoulders. Then he looked over at Techno who nodded. 

"Well..." Phil trailed off, lifting his wings out into view. Punz's eyes widened, then stepped aside.

Phil moved next to Eret, gently turning her onto her side. Tommy went off to get Phil's special wing kit. Phil moved Eret's cape to reveal one healthy wing and one wing with an long gash that was clearly cause by a sword. 

He heard a sharp intake of breathe from behind him, and could sense Punz's worry and Techno hastily moving towards the brewing stand to grab regen and health potions. 

Phil spends the next hour working on Eret's wing, binding it in clean bandages at the end. He was going to move away and tuck his wings in again when Punz lay a hand on his arm. 

"Keep them out. Eret will panic otherwise." 

Phil nodded, and Punz headed out the door towards the nether portal. 

\---

Eret groaned as she slowly came back to consciousness and slowly relaxed into the soft blankets. There was something caught on her wing which she reached forward to brush off. Eret froze. Her wing was bound in banadages, meaning someone other than Bad knew she had wings. 

She was struggling to push herself up, when two strong hands pushed her back down. A winged figure was standing over her. A winged figure. 

"Stay down, you need rest." Phil's voice came from the winged figure. 

She succumbed to the call of sleep once more. 

\---

The second time she woke was to shouting. 

"These are my things Tommy!"

"No, they're our things!"

"How are they our things?"

"Well, this is our house so everything in it is shared!"

"THIS IS MY HOUSE TOMMY! YOU JUST MOVED UNDERNEATH IT!"

Eret's eyes widened in shock as she watched Techno and Tommy screeching at each other while Phil sat off to the side preening his wings. 

Wait. 

His wings? Was the winged figure from before actually Philza? She thought she'd been dreaming...

Phil looked up to end the fight then saw that Eret was sitting up in the bed. 

"Oh Eret your awake!" He called, making his way over. 

Techno and Tommy instantly stopped fighting, the former looking sheepish while the latter simply rolled his eyes. 

Eret nodded. "Um... How long was I asleep?" She asked. 

"About three days. MCC is tomorrow." Techno responded. 

Eret's eyes widened and she began scrambling to get out of bed. Phil instantly raced forward, pushing Eret back down. 

"Hey hey calm down! You'll hurt your wing more!"

She kept struggling. "You don't understand! I have to get back to the SMP and prepare for MCC!"

Tommy eyes widened. "You can hardly walk and you expect to compete in an MCC?" He asked incredulously. 

Eret nodded. "I have to. It's the only time I get to see my family!"

The three members of the Sleepy Bois froze in shock. Then Phil sighed. 

"Alright. But I'll be carrying you to the portal, andTechno will be supporting you before the games start." Phil decided. "Now lie back, you need rest."

Eret complied, glad he had decided to let her go to the MCC. 

\---

The next day was very eventful. Tommy and Techno left really early morning, to get to the portal in time. Or, well, Techno had carried Tommy kicking and screaming off towards the nether portal very early in the morning. Since Phil was going flying himself and Eret there, they could leave later. Which Tommy had bitched about for hours the night before. 

"You ready?" Phil asked, arms wrapped around Eret's chest with his wings spread wide. 

"You bet." This was the first time she'd flown in years, and she couldn't wait. 

Phil beat his wings once, twice, then they were off. Gliding through the sky, with the wind blowing in their faces and the ground looking like an oil painting. They made it to the portal in good time, but a lot of people were staring at Phil in shock, and only Punz noticed and waved to Eret. 

The moment Phil landed, Techno slipped an arm under Eret's shoulder and pulled her forward.

"C'mon, let's get through this portal before the others arrive." He said gruffly, guiding Eret through the portal, Tommy trailing behind them. 

Phil stayed behind, waiting for Ghostbur and Fundy. 

On the other side of the portal, the server was loud and filled with excitement. People from many different servers were mixing amongst each other, finding their teams and chatting to old friends. Tommy instantly scampered off towards some crafters he vaguealy knew while Techno looked around. 

"Right so we're teamed with two hermits, Iskall and Grian." He said. 

Eret's eyes widened and a big smile spread across her face. "Well hurry up then, let's go find them!" Eret sped up, grinning as Techno emitted a soft heh in shock. 

Techno pulled Eret to a stop at the foot of the risen podiums, created to match the teams placements. At the very top, Grian, Iskall, Hbomb, Ren, False and Fruitberries were all chatting and laughing. 

"I guess we have to climb up there then..." Eret trailed off, not entirely sure if she could climb all the way up without unbalancing. 

Technoblade shook his head. "I'll be the one climbing, you will be getting a piggy back ride." He paused. "In a literal sense."

Her jaw dropped in shock. But before she could even say anything, Techno was crouched in front of her. 

"Just get on."

Eret sighed, and climbed onto Technoblade's back. He straightened and she stifled a yelp at the sudden height change. Techno grabbed onto her feet then leapted forwards onto the first podium. Then the second. A crowd was gathering, and yet the people gathered at the top of the podium were yet to realise. Her oldest brother was yet to realise. The other two, however...

"Oh my god, Eret be careful!" She heard Scott scream from the crowd, turning slightly in time to see him pushing through the large gathering of people. 

Then she spotted Finn, who was dressed as female Dream and was cheering from his place on TapL's shoulders. "WOOHOO LETS GO BIG SISTER!" He screeched, TapL almost falling over at the loud noise. 

Eret laughed and clung on tight, watching as the top drew nearer. Then, they landed on the final podium. 

"Never make me do that again." Techno groaned as Eret slipped from his shoulders. "Someone else can carry you down."

"Eret?!" She spun around to see her big brother staring at her with tears in his eyes. 

"Hey Gri."

He raced forward, tackling her into a hug. 

"Are you alright? I haven't heard from you in ages! You better have been eating well! Wait your wing! Oh my ender what happened to your wing!?" Grian rambled out, while Eret smiled softly in his arms. 

She shrugged. "Yes, I know, yes and a wither skeleton got lucky."

Grian's eyes widened and he wrapped his wings around Eret, holding her close. She relaxed into his emebrace, not even batting an eyelash as Scott and Finn crashed into the hug. 

She felt safe, at last.


	7. Retreat [Multiple]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midnight_Fantasy
> 
> Prompt: After Dream placed George as King, Eret left the main Smp and started anew in a small village. At the village, Eret is more relaxed and carefree. After a few years in the village, (Pick Smp Member) finds them village and invites them back to the main Smp. They agree and return, but no one was prepared for the new Eret, but they soon get over their shock and welcome Eret back. 
> 
> Pronouns: Any

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't e fucked with the smp timeline, don't worry if it doesn't make sense.

Eret watched as Dream crowned George King and felt nothing but... relief. Freedom. The responsibilities and stress just melted the moment that crown was placed on George's head. So when Dream requests she remove their crown and glasses, he does so without a fuss. They can feel the surprised glances the other people in the room send her, but she doesn't care. He's just glad to be free. 

Eret heads up to his rooms, packing a small bag with their important belongings. Her L'Manberg uniform. Tubbo's flower crown. The little Netherite amulet BadBoyHalo and Sam had gifted them. His strawberry dress and their two pairs of black boots. The small collection of magic books. Little simple things. 

She leaves a note in Hbomb's rooms, hoping George doesn't kick him out. Eret then makes their way down to the stable, slinging their bag over her shoulder before boosting himself onto Ted Jr. 

It's dark as they ride out, fog covering his tracks. He misses some aspects of the Smp, and some people, but overall, she is glad to be leaving. 

\---

A week later, they found a small snowy village tucked away near a Mountain. The villagers clearly hadn't seen many players, but they were quick to offer him an empty house for him to stay in. She was careful at first, helping a bit at the farms, keeping to himself for the most part. 

But the villagers weren't happy with that. They decided that Eret was one of them now, and that meant they were welcome everywhere. 

Soon enough, he had a role, making clothes and trading them for emeralds. They kept their prices low, though many of the villagers tipped her generously. 

Life was simple, but fulfilling in the village. 

\---

Eret had lived in the village for two years now. It felt safe, like home. It was home. 

It was a normal Saturday for him. Wake up, get dressed in the L'Manberg uniform. Pull on the pair of luminous white boots a wandering trader had sold to them. Sit outside and watch the sunrise. 

"Hello."

That wasn't a villager...

Eret looked up from her book to see...

"Wilbur?!" They exclaimed, staring in shock. 

'Wilbur' frowned. "Oh you knew Alivebur! My name is Ghostbur."

What. 

"Ghostbur?" She asked. Then froze. "How did you find me?!"

The ghost smiled. "I stumbled across this village and saw your L'Manberg uniform! I don't remember you very well, what is your name?" He asked. 

He stared. "...Eret."

Ghostbur's eyes widened. "Oh! I know you! Why doesn't the song like you?"

The song...? Oh the anthem. 

They sighed. "Because the people of L'Manberg don't like me."

"Okay then!" The ghost giggled, before skipping off into the snow. 

The next month went about the same. Every Saturday, Ghostbur would turn up and talk to her. It went on for so long that Eret began to enjoy their conversations and company. It came to a point that he would pull up a second chair for Ghostbur to sit on, with a deep blue cushion that had made the ghost glow with happiness. Literally. 

Life was good. 

\---

El Rapids really only consisted of George, Karl and Sapnap. Quackity was always off in New L'Manberg, making plans to take down Technoblade. So it was quiet when Punz walked into the small country. 

"Hey is anyone here?" He yelled, pacing across the mountain. 

Sapnap poked his head from under a house he was stabilising while George and Karl heaved themselves over the edge in time to hear Punz shout. 

Karl grinned. "Punzzzzz!"

The three citizens of El Rapids ran over, carefree and happy. 

"What brings you to our humble abode?" Sapnap smirked. 

Punz raised his eyebrows. "You call a man made mountain humble?"

George laughed. "Hush it is humble." He chastened, hands on hips in a clear impersonation of BadBoyHalo. 

Punz simply rolled his eyes and got on with his purpose. "I miss Eret and I was wondering if you'd come with me to bring them back."

They froze. Then grinned. 

"I told you Punzy would be on our side Sappy!" Karl whooped, throwing his arms around his friends. 

"Your side?"

Sapnap groaned. "We've been trying to convince Dream to send someone after Eret for ages! But he too caught up trying to find Tommy and building a house to stop Technoblade from mocking him to actually care." 

Grudge grinned. "So, how many people do you need Punz?" He asked. "At least one of us needs to stay here so Quackity doesn't get suspicious."

"Why would Quackity be suspicious?" Karl asked. 

Punz grinned a wolfish grin. "Because to find Eret, we'll need Technoblade help."

\---

Techno swung the door to his house open and rolled his eyes at the sight he saw. He comes home from a hard day of mocking Dream and egging his house to what? Tommy and Ghostbur dying his floors blue. 

"Why." He said staring down at them. "Why have you done this."

Before they could try and defend themselves there was a knock on the door. 

Tommy and Tecchno quickly sprang into action. Tommy dived for his box while Techno grabbed an invisibility potion and launched it at him. 

Ghostbur just looked confused as he continued to spread blue dye across Techno's floor. 

Techno gripped his swords tightly as he made his way over to the door. He slowly opened it, expecting Dream or New L'Manberg. 

He was not expecting Punz, Sapnap and Karl. 

"Can we come in?" Sapnap asked hesitantly, pulling Karl closer while Punz lowered his hand to his axe's hilt. 

Techno frowned. "Did Dream send to try and find Tommy?" He asked, copying Punz's movements. 

"Why would we be looking for Tommy?" Karl asked. 

Before Techno could answer, Punz raised his hand.

"We're looking for Eret."

"Eret?" Techno said, raising an eyebrow. "Aren't they back in the Dream SMP?"

Karl shook his head. "She left just before the Pogtopia/Manberg war, and we've been trying to convince Dream to send someone after him for a year. He still hasn't so we decided to come ourselves."

"I know where Eret is!" A voice exclaimed from inside the house. 

Techno, Sapnap, Punz and Karl turned to look at Ghostbur in shock. 

Ghostbur continued spreading blue dye around, oblivious to their shocked gaze. "I visit them every Saturday. He even made me a blue chair!"

Punz, Karl and Sapnap gaped while Techno face palmed. Of course Ghostbur knew where Eret was. 

"Can you take us to him?" Karl asked. 

Ghostbur nodded. 

"You can leave in the morning. It's too late for you to go travelling tonight." Techno quickly interjected. "Tommy it's safe to come out." He added, heading down the ladder to look after Carl. 

Sapnap, Punz and Karl's eyes bulged in shock as Tommy emerged from his box and sat down next to Ghostbur on the blue floors. 

\---

The next morning the clouds were gone and Punz, Karl and Sapnap were following Ghostbur across the frozen tundra. The ghost skipped happily, the others walking slowly along behind him. 

Punz was humming as he walked, killing the occasional rabbit that hopped in his way. 

"What songs that?" Ghostbur's voice startled him out of his thoughts. 

Punz smiled softly. "Just a song Eret, Puffy, H and I came up with."

"Let's hear it!" Karl cheered. 

Punz sighed, before starting to sing. 

"There will come three soldiers,

Who's carry mighty swords.

They are the Knights of Eret. 

Oh lei oh lai oh lord. 

Oh lei

Oh lai 

Oh lei

Oh lord

They are the Knights of Eret

Oh lei oh lai oh lord. 

There will come El Rapids

Who's weapon is their word

They will stage a peaceful protest 

Oh lei oh lai oh lord

Oh lei

Oh lai 

Oh lei

Oh lord

They will stage a peaceful protest 

Oh lei oh lai oh lord

There will come two rulers

Who rule over these lands

One is but a puppet

Oh lei oh lai oh lord

Oh lei 

Oh lai

Oh lei

Oh lord

One is but a puppet

Oh lei oh lai oh lord

Oh lei

Oh lai

Oh lei

Oh lord

They are the knights of Eret

Oh lei oh lai oh oh lord."

Karl and Sapnap clapped loudly, causing Punz to blush. 

"That was really good!" Sapnap exclaimed, patting Punz on the back. 

Punz smiled, the last verse echoing his head. 

"We're here!"

The three men turned to see their ghostly guide had led to a small village, hidden in the shadow of a tall mountain. Ghostbur led them through the town towards a small cottage that looked newer than the rest. 

"Hi Eret!" He called as they neared the house. "I brought some guests!"

They saw Eret look over at Ghostbur, and watched as his eyes widened in shock. 

"Sapnap? Punz? Karl?" She whispered in shock. 

"Hey Eret."

\---

Eret was very confused. And slightly scared. Punz, Karl and Sapnap were standing next to Ghostbur. They were here. 

"Eret we miss you. Please would you come back with us? George is building you a house in El Rapids as we speak." Sapnap said, hand outstretched. 

Eret raised his eyebrow. "George? The king of the SMP?"

"Dream's a bitch who dethroned George and crowned Sam the instant the war was over."

Eret, Sap and Punz stared at Karl in shock. Ghostbur simply floated off to sit in his chair. 

Eret spluttered, trying to regain her composure. "Even so, why should I come back with you? Most of the SMP hates me and rightly so. Also, since your here and Dream's not, I don't think he's gonna take to kindly to you guys bringing me back." They said, arms crossed. 

Punz rolled his eyes. "WE don't hate you. WE want you back. And Dream can fuck off, we have Gogy on our side."

"Plus couldn't you just love that magical barrier from the castle to El Rapids? It's not like the castle is even really the same anymore. Dream tore mister of it down and rebuilt it."

Eret frowned, pondering Sapnap's words. Life in the village was peaceful, but they missed Player to Player interactions. And she could move the barrier, especially if what Sap said was true. Then again, he wouldn't put it past Dream. 

She sighed. "I'll come back with you." They said. 

Karl cheered and tackled Eret into a hug. "I'm so glad your coming home with us!"

\---

The party of five headed back across the frozen lands towards Technoblade's house. Karl, despite being like an inch shorter than Sapnap, had scooped him up and was carrying him bridal style. Ghostbur was folding ahead, leaving Punz and a clearly exhausted Eret walking together. 

"How do you walk so far and not get tired?" He asked, fighting for consciousness. 

Punz grinned. "I'm used to traveling long distances to get to my friends bases, plus I go on lots of adventures. It builds up an endurance."

Eret nodded and they continued to walk along in silence. Punz rolled his eyes at Eret's behaviour. So wrapped up in self-doubt and a drive to be independent that she wouldn't ask for help. Oh well. Gues they were doing this the hard way. 

"Get on."

Eret blinked in surprise. Punz was kneeled down on the ground in front of them. 

"What?" She asked, confused. 

Punz sighed audibly. "Your clearly tired, so get on my back and I'll carry you the rest of the way to Technoblade's house."

Eret frowned. Why was someone offering him help? Sure, they came all the way out here for them, but why...

Then it hit her. 

This was Punz. The guy who made up silly songs and chased Puffy around for stealing the last cookie. This was her friend. 

He climbed onto Punz's back, relaxing as Punz straightened up and continued walking. They were safe now. No need to be so paranoid. 

The rest of the walk to Techno's house went peacefully, everyone was calm and content. However, as they neared the house, it seemed not everyone in the server was running low on energy. 

"FUCK YOU THATS WHY!"

"Tommy please I just wanted to ask if you'd seen Bathew-"

"THIS IS WHY WILBUR IS PHIL'S FAVOURITE CHILD!"

"I mean he's not wrong."

"DAD WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"You are a gremlin child who stays fights wherever you go. You are also very loud."

"Your enjoying this aren't you."

"Heh? How could you accuse me of that nerd."

"WILBUR EATS FUCKING SAND AND HAS A GRUDGE AGAINST ANTEATERS!"

"Hello!" The argument petered out almost immediately at the sight of Ghostbur and the weary travellers.

Phil and Ranboo's gaped, while Tommy rolled his eyes and Techno raised an eyebrow. 

"That was quick."

Karl grinned. "It wasn't actually that far, and Eret was quick to agree to go with us, I think he might have been a bit lonely."

Techno nodded, then turned and gestured for them to follow him into the house. Karl and Punz did so with relief, glad to finally be able to rest after their long walk. The rest quickly follow them in, and Phil and Ranboo watched in surprise as the travelers settled comfortably in Techno's house liked they been there before. 

He could also see Tommy glaring at them. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. 

Tommy glared harder. "I have nothing against Karl, Punz and Sapnap, even if Sapnap killed my cow, but I don't want the traitor in this house."

Ranboo looked confused while Phil pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Tommy please, drop this grudge for one night. If Techno let's them in his house, then she's welcome here." He turned to look directly in Tommy's eyes. "And I expect you to make everyone feel welcome."

\---

It was midnight and Eret couldn't sleep. Their brain was filled with brilliant ideas for his new house in El Rapids. Maybe a rainbow rug and pink curtains? Or a pink rug with 'you matter' embroidered on it! Oh the options were limitless. 

A creaking noise pulled at their attention, but it was so soft that she only slightly glanced in its direction before returning to her thoughts. So Tommy appearing in the middle of the room was quite a shock. 

Eret clutched his chest, heart beating hard. Tommy stared at them, seeming to be analysing his every move. She tenses slightly under his gaze, which was a drastic improvement to what would have happened a year ago. 

"What are you planning, bitch?" Tommy asked. 

Eret grinned. "Decorations for my new house in El Rapids. I'm thinking a pink rug and rainbow curtains, but like a pastel rainbow, so it doesn't contrast badly with the carpet. I'm hoping George builds a big enough house so that I can fit a bay window in, but if he doesn't, I can always extend the house."

They continued on talking about his plans for his new house oblivious to Tommy staring at her in shock. 

They both eventually drifted into a peaceful slumber, and Karl woke in the morning to Tommy lying asleep in front of Eret, who was asleep sitting up against the wall. 

\---

They reached El Rapids just after lunch, stomached grumbling and hoping to show Eret her new house then eat a hearty lunch. 

Instead, the weary travellers were met with more than half the server, all staring at them. Except George, who was banging his head gently against a tree while Bad attempted to stop him. 

"So." Everyone turned to look at Dream. "Not only do you directly disregard my orders and seek shelter with a known terrorist, you bring someone back who is despised by the entirety of the SMP?"

Punz and Sapnap both moved forward to argue or fight Dream, when Eret laid a hand on each of their shoulders. 

He walks forward and looks Dream directly in the eyes on his mask. "Dream, I have only one thing to say to you."

"And what might that be?" Dream asked, looking down at them. 

She grinned. "Suck it, green boy!"

The people gathered stare in shock while the travellers burst out laughing. They push past everyone, Sapnap grabbing George's arm and pulling him along with them. 

\---

The first week back was rather peaceful. Eret spent the first few days decorating his house and building a bay window. 

Then George pulled her in to help him stabilise all the houses after Karl's fell down the mountain in the middle of the night with Karl still in it. 

(The citizens of new L'Manberg woke to screaming as one of the El Rapids houses flew over their city, with Sapnap hanging on to the windowsill with all his strength and Eret running after it screaming: "KARL! SAPNAP! STOP STEALING THE HOUSE!")

The rest of the SMP was worried about Eret though. Their carefree attitude and drastic change in perspective and friends shocked people. But there was nothing they could do. Any attempt to talk to Eret alone would be thwarted by one of El Rapids interrupting and redirecting the conversation. 

Eret didn't really notice any of this. They were content with her small in El Rapids. For once in his life, Eret felt at home.


	8. Oh god Finn's on crack- [T]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn has become god. Fear him.
> 
> Oh and Eret's blind.

Finn was pissed. He hadn't heard from his sibling, his twin, in months. He'd tried contacting Tommy and Tubbo as well but no news from them either. Business Bay hadn't heard anything, though Deo did mention that they had all moved to the Dream SMP. 

That made Finn nervous. He knew from Skeppy's rambling and from Bad trying to stop him that Dream was a dick. And Finn was not happy with his twin being anywhere near that green bastard. 

Which brings him to now, standing outside the portal to the Dream SMP. Dressed as Technoblade. 

"Well, here I go..." He muttered, pushing forward. 

He materialised in a small forest clearing surround by very ugly was made of cobblestone and dirt. That's the first no-no to go in the notebook. 

Walking through the server was like walking through a ww2 history book. The only nice buildings were the ones that were clearly built by his twin, and were really large structures, making them almost impossible to grief. By the time he got to a nice building that wasn't built by Eret, his notebook was already half filled with no-no's. Jesus, didn't the people on this server worry about having a blind person wondering around with a large risk of falling in a hole or having a building collapse on them?

That's when he heard the screaming. 

Finn booked it down the path and sprinted round a corner to see a large obsidian grid floating above a ruined city. With people screaming and panicking, and...

Was that Tommy and Tubbo fighting Dream and Technoblade?!

...and Eret, his blind twin, fighting PHILZA FUCKING MINECRAFT?!?

Finn was not happy. 

Not at all. 

\---

Eret was struggling. The best they could do was swing their sword and hope they don't fall to their death.

"Jesus mate, you're really bad at fighting."

Eret groaned. "Well maybe if I could actually SEE, I might be able to FIGHT BETTER!" They spat, managing to actually hit Philza's sword this time. 

They could hear a huff of breathe. "Just take those glasses off then."

"I would if I thought it would help."

"You sure?" Philza asked. "Oh well, guess you won't mind me taking them off myself then."

That was all the warning Eret got before a sword caught their cheek then whisked their glasses off their face. Leaving the scars on full display. 

But before Philza could say anything, and voice echoed over the battlefield. 

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

Eret froze. No. No it couldn't be. 

"Finn?" They gasped, spinning wildly on the spot, trying to find which direction the voice came from. 

"Hey." Finn's voice came from beside them, before he pulled them into a tight hug. 

Eret could hear the sounds of battle fading, could feel the eyes of the server resting on them. But in their twin's arms, they couldn't feel anything but safe. 

"Who the fuck are you and how the fuck did you get on my server?"

Eret wanted to punch Dream. 

\---

Finn rolled his eyes at the so-called "god" stared him down. Did Dream really think Finnster would be afraid of him? Would back down at the hint of a threat? Looking past Dream, he could see techno holding a sword to Tubbo's neck, while Tommy was trapped under his foot. 

"Let the kids go and I'll consider telling you." He spat. 

"I'M NOT A CHILD!" He heard Tommy scream.

Dream tipped his head, then nodded at Techno, who let them go. Instantly, Tubbo had grabbed Tommy and was dragging him dragging him towards Finn and Eret. 

Tubbo grinned up at Finn. "It's good to see you again."

He smiled back. "You too Tubbster, you too."

Dream coughed, dragging Finn's attention back to him. Geez, Finn hated this guy. 

"Well?" He asked. "Who are you?"

Finn rolled his eyes. "My name's Finn."

The green bastard scoffed. "Alright then 'Finn'. How did you get on my server." He paused. "...and why are you dressed as discount Technoblade?"

Tommy burst out laughing at that. "I just realised you were wearing that." He cackled, leaning on a chuckling Tubbo for support. 

Finn grinned and pulled Eret closer. "Well you see Dream, I hadn't heard from my twin here in a while and as any responsible brother would do, I decided to find out what was wrong. And what do I find? A server that is clearly not appropriate for a blind person, and the Angel of Death fighting to the death with my blind twin. Not to mention you and the Blood God attempting to murder two children who happens to be close friends of mine."

He could here shouts of shock and horror behind him, but his eyes never left Dreams cold mask. 

"HAH TAKE THAT YOU MANIPULATIVE GREEN BASTARD!" Tommy whooped. 

Tubbo threw back his head and crowed. "YOU'VE DONE IT NOW, YOU HOMELESS TELETUBBY!"

Finn froze. What did Tommy mean, manipulative? Surely this false god in front of him hadn't stooped as low as to hurt one of the Business Bay? 

"Do you ever shut up?" Technoblade spat, from where he stood behind Dream. 

Finn tensed as he watched the colour drain from Tommy and Tubbo's faces. Oh fuck no this blood fucker better not have hurt them. 

"Come on Eret, let's get you back to the castle. As your brother said, it's not safe for you out here." Dream held his hand out, the words dripping of his tongue like honey. 

Eret grabbed on to Finn tighter, trembling. 

That. 

Green. 

Bastard. 

\---

Eret tensed as Dream's words sunk into his skin. No. They weren't a puppet. They wouldn't go with him. They wouldn't. 

C R A C K

Eret froze. Oh no. They had only heard that noise twice before. Once when Vurb had stolen their matching starberry dresses, and Finn went full god mode, throwing him off a mountain and pulling him back up multiple times until Vurb apologised. 

The second was when a group of hunters ambushed them as children on 2b2t, and blinded Eret. Finn threw them out out of the world. Permanently. 

Dream was dead. So very very dead. 

They could feel Finn's beautiful magic lifting them up, depositing them in a bubble alongside Tubbo and Tommy. The kids were laughing, squishing up to the edge of the bubble trying to get the best view of the world below. 

"Eret your brother is so cool!" They heard Tubbo yell. 

"Yes. Yes he really is."

\---

Skeppy, Bad and Ant winced as they heard Finn's neck crack. They knew what was coming. 

Blue magic encircle Eret, Tommy and Tubbo, lifting them up into a protective cocoon. Then Finn snapped his fingers and Dream, Phil and Techno were suspended in the air. Then a distant boom could be heard and Bad and Ant gasped while Skeppy cheered. The Egg was hanging next to the anarchists. 

And with that they were launched into the sky, and everyone's communicators rumbled with with incoming messages. 

[Dream was yeeted by Finnster]  
[Philza was yeeted by Finnster]  
[Discount Finnster was yeeted by Discount Technoblade]

"FUCK YEAH TAKE THAT YOU HOMELESS BITCH! SUCK IT ANGEL OF CHICKENS! BURN IN HELL DISCOUNT FINNSTER!"

The onlookers gaped as the terrifying being started cackling as if he were on crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Bonus:
> 
> In a small cottage in a different server, Tommy and Tubbo were curled up amongst the rest of the Business Bay, feathers covering the room after their huge pillow fight. Every so often, Tommy would shift and grab onto a different person, as if making sure they were still there. 
> 
> On the roof of the small cottage, Eret and Finn sat on the roof. Finn stared up at the stars as Eret snuggled comfortably into his chest. The twins held on to each other as if the world was ending, never wanting to leave the other ever again. 
> 
> If Deo opened his eye every so often to check that a Faldo god wasn't going to come take his friends again, no one had to know.   
> If Wisp kept his sword at close hand to ward off anyone wishing to harm his friends, no one had to know.   
> If Bitzel held onto Tommy longer than any of the others, no one needed to know.   
> If Luke never aimed at Tubbo or Tommy during the pillow fight, no one needed to know. 
> 
> If Eret clung to Finn more than ever, no one had to know.   
> If Finn never let Eret leave his sight for longer than a minute, no one needed to know. 
> 
> If they never truly relaxed until word came that the Dream SMP had been shut down, well that wasn't anyone else's business was it?)


	9. 'Brine Eyes [H]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gachawatermelon396
> 
> Prompt: people see Eret's eyes? <3
> 
> Pronouns: Not specified
> 
> Tenkotenkotenko
> 
> Prompt: Eret takes off the sunglasses and everyone freaks out ö
> 
> Pronouns: Not specified
> 
> Enbywithnobee
> 
> Prompt: Eret eyes angst!
> 
> Pronouns: Any
> 
> So uh, I kinda combined all of these prompts? And I'll be using he/him pronouns :)

Eret trudged back through the nether. The mocking voices and degrading comments that spewed from Phil and Ranboo's mouths echoed in his ears. He hated his eyes, hated how people reacted to them. It hurt, too. Of everyone on the server, he'd thought Ranboo would be one of the ones to understand. Who was he kidding? Ranboo was Tommy's friend and Tommy had obviously told him stories. 

The nauseous affect of the portal seemed to last longer than normal, he stumbled slightly and gripped a hold of the portal frame in a vain attempt to keep himself steady.

"Hey you ok?" He heard someone ask. 

Looking up revealed two things. One, Puffy, H and Fundy were all staring at him. Two, he hadn't put his glasses on after taking them off to show Phil and Ranboo. Fuck. 

He watched as people he called his friends reared back in shock. He saw the fear in H's eyes, the disgust in Puffy's and the way Fundy's tail bristled and his ears lowered. Eret didn't want an argument or any social interaction right now. 

So he pushed straight passed them and headed back towards his castle. If he was lucky, he wouldn't run into anyone else. 

"Ayyyyyyyy Eret!" Guess he wasn't lucky. 

"Hello Quackity." He said, keeping his eyes looking away from the man. 

Quackity smirked. "Thought you'd like to know we're taking a petition around to see if people would prefer to have you or George as King."

Eret just sighed and tried to continue walking. He felt a hand roughly grab his arm and turn him round before he could shut his eyes. 

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK!" Quackity dropped his arm like it was the plague and booked it back up the Prime Path. 

Eret fought to keep his balance as he climbed the stairs towards the castle entrance. His energy depleted, mind in turmoil and sight blurry, it's a wonder he managed to pull himself into inside the castle before his legs failed. Gathering the last of his strength, he heaved himself up to his bedroom, and locked the door behind him. 

\---

Quackity was fucking happy. Every single person who signed the petition wanted George as King. Not a single person voted for Eret. Dream wouldn't be able to say no now!

And he didn't. The people had spoken, and now Dream was leading Quackity, Sapnap, Punz and Puffy towards the Castle to inform Eret of the change in leadership. 

Honestly, Quackity would rather never see Eret again. Those white eyes haunted his fucking dreams. He hated it. He hated those eyes. He hated Eret. 

Knock Knock Knock. 

"ERET YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS!" Dream yelled. 

"FIVE."

Quackity looked over at Puffy, who was shifting on her feet nervously. 

"FOUR."

He looked at Punz, whose expression was unreadable. 

"THREE."

And at Sapnap, hand tensed on his axe. 

"TWO."

The door slammed open. A very ruffled Eret stood on the other side. Sunglasses shoved on haphazardly, hair a mess and cape on inside out. 

"You." He puffed. "You wanted to see me?"

"We do." Dream stated. "George is now King. You have ten minutes to collect your belongings and leave."

Quackity grinned as Eret's mouth opened, prepared to hear the once mighty king begging for mercy. But instead, heard a hacking cough then a nod. 

"Alright. I assume your companions are here to ensure I leave and to remove all of the items I leave behind?"

Sapnap nodded. "Now get moving, this place needs to be perfect for when George moves in."

\---

Eret sighed as he packed the items he cared about, before looking around his messy bedroom. Two pairs of boots, a skirt, a shirt and a dress from his closet. The L'Manberg uniform he stored in a secret spot. Bad's netherite necklace. And the special golden circlet Techno had given him back in SMP Earth. That was it. All the possession he cared about. 

Now he had two options. Head to Techno's and hope he doesn't collapse before he gets there, or head to the Badlands to spend the night before heading North. The blurriness returning to his vision answered that for him. Badlands. 

Sapnap and Quackity glared at him as he made his way to the door. He felt Punz's passive gaze, and saw how Puffy refused to look in his direction. It hurt more than he thought it would. 

"Well that took you less time than I expected." He heard Dream say from behind him. 

Eret shrugged. "Not much in this castle that I care about."

Dreams gaze hardened. "Punz, show him the door."

Eret felt Punz pull on his arm, dragging him to the door. Eret looked back at the castle that took him so long to build before turning to go. 

A note got pushed into his hand as Punz vanished back inside. 

Head to my house, I'll meet you there. 

Eret's eyes widened. Punz was offering shelter? To him? How did he know if he could trust him? This might be one of Dream's traps. Maybe it's a way to lure him away from others and, and-

Eret hadn't been aware that while his thoughts were spiralling, he'd accidentally wandered all the way to Punz's house. 

If he was already here, he may as well go inside. 

Eret pushed the door open, fully expecting to be met with an ambush on the other side. Instead, he saw a flash of deep green before he was pulled into a tight hug by Sam. 

"Don't worry little 'brine. Your safe now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha open ending :)


End file.
